


一个人生中短暂的故事（all科里亚）

by Choyeol_Kang



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choyeol_Kang/pseuds/Choyeol_Kang
Summary: 这里卡佳佳关于一个人生中很短暂的故事。多CPall尼古拉，有ooc慎入，随意私设。别喷我。
Relationships: Konstantin Noskov/Nikolay Nikiforov, Mikhail Abyzov/Nikolay Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	1. 无标题

“那片遥远的土地，曾经是唾手可得的花园。”  
尼古拉不知道是怀着何种心情写下这句话的，他只记得那时的他乘着车，不过已经是很久以前的事了。  
久远到，连他都记不得共同出行的人是谁。  
心里那个逐渐模糊的影子，在写下这条ins后清晰了起来。  
五年过去了，关于他的新闻终于重新有了动静。  
是他出狱的消息。  
“前开放部部长米哈伊尔·阿贝佐夫被提前释放。”  
一条简短的报道，底下跟着的是为数不多的回应。  
他们如日中天的年代早已随着时间销声匿迹，他的生活趋于平淡，甚至让他恍惚间生出那个尼古拉早就死在了三十六岁的错觉。他如今只是安静的呆在这个不大不小的城市，做着一份逐渐普通的工作罢了。  
“尼古拉·阿纳托利耶维奇。”  
职员敲门进来，将这个月的财务报表放在他的桌子上。  
对于这不瘟不火的经营状态，他早已不像当初那般看重。他这周末要飞去莫斯科一趟，见见那些早已陌生的老朋友。  
其中他最看中的诺斯科夫也在。  
或许……他不想再细究，那个带给他短暂荣华与希望的人，那个自他离开后便不再注意他的人。  
不得不承认的是少年得志总会带来些意想不到的恶果，例如太容易相信别人的善意，到头来再回忆，便像是幼年做过的糗事一般难堪。  
当时的他牺牲了几乎全部的心力尝试着在那个人的眼前争出一点位置，结果也如他所愿，他成了当年最风光的部长。  
可惜了最后，也只是落得个分道扬镳的下场。而他现在也没了任何资格和那个人站在一起，只剩下自己孤零零的，就像从来不曾得到过。  
或许自己不过是他施舍的一个玩物。  
尼古拉这样想着，双手却还是不受控制的拨通了诺斯科夫的电话。  
“您好。”  
他的声音仍旧沉稳而又有磁性。  
“我是nikiforov，nikolay·a·nikiforov。”  
尼古拉最后还是带上了自己的全名，因为他怕那人沉默疑惑地声音响起，这几年他已经受够了这种羞辱。  
对他而言的羞辱。  
“科里亚，怎么突然打电话过来了。”  
诺斯科夫熟稔地念着他的爱称，可在他看来，这一切却是如此的令人头皮发麻。  
甚至有些讽刺。  
“下周的聚会，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇先生会到场吗？”  
尼古拉小心翼翼地，到最后甚至没了再问下去的底气。  
“是他牵头举办的聚会，自然是会到场的。”  
诺斯科夫耐心的解释着他的疑惑，末了便又补充一句。  
“你什么时候到，我可以去接你，如果你没有地方住的话……不如先来我家住一段时间。”  
而这边的尼古拉已经不知道该如何回应，轻声地应和了一声算作同意。  
“我没有别的意思，只是太久没见到你了。”  
如今对自己最周全的也只剩他了。尼古拉这样想着，随口找了个借口挂掉了电话。  
邮箱内静静地躺着不属于他的请柬，这份邀请原本是给谁的他不得而知，只是那人突然没了时间，才落到了自己的头上。  
公司里的人不多，他打了招呼便回到了自己的公寓，独居使屋内稍稍有些凌乱，简单地冲了个澡，他躺在床上，拿着平板电脑点开那条他还没有看完的新闻。  
“米哈伊尔·阿贝佐夫由于精神问题申请保外就医，已经过批准。”  
其中有几分真假，尼古拉心知肚明。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小尼古拉持续被渣，究竟是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧。

可他还是记住了那所医院的名字，并打算在聚会过后去拜访。  
回到家，他收到了诺斯科夫发来的消息。  
“如果你不想见到他的话，我可以帮你申请缺席。”  
可惜这事关他公司能否进一步发展，他不得不再去用自己仅存的力量给公司获得更大的利益。  
尼古拉没有回复，扣上手机，躺在床上安静的发呆。  
一旁是他熨烫好的西装，尼古拉还是打算将体面留给众人。  
只是除了诺斯科夫外，大概是没人在乎他是否出现了。  
这晚上他睡的并不好，关于那个人的梦魇如同恶魔般反复出现。这也导致了他差些赶不上去莫斯科的飞机。  
飞机上的人不多，他身旁恰巧是个空位置，等他逐渐醒来时，飞机已经落地了。  
他拉着笨重的行李叫出租车驶向诺斯科夫的公寓，然后犹豫着敲开了面前的门。  
迎接他的是诺斯科夫惊喜而又惊讶的眼睛，继而将尼古拉小心地圈在怀里。  
“科斯佳。”  
尼古拉趴在诺斯科夫的怀里轻轻地呼吸着，嘴边的思念还没说出口，屋内镜子倒映出的影像便让他瞳孔一震。  
身材性感的金发女人正收拾着自己的衣服，顺便起身整理残局。  
再反观诺斯科夫的样子十分自在，一丝不苟的西装让他不禁觉得自己是不是看错了。  
“我……”  
他想打破这样的僵局，所以打算说些什么。  
“抱歉，我的科里亚，我今天可能没法接待你。”  
“我是想说，我可能得回酒店了。”  
尼古拉从诺斯科夫的怀中挣扎出来，低着头拖着笨重的行李箱往电梯门口走去。  
“要我送你吗？”  
诺斯科夫的声音一如既往的温柔，让停在电梯间门口的尼古拉有些不知所措。到最后也只是摇摇头，关上了电梯门。  
电梯门关上的前一刻，他看到了诺斯科夫离开的背影，和未加留恋合上的房门。  
看来自己还真来的不是时候。  
他在附近随意找了个酒店入住，便开始着手查看阿贝佐夫那家医院到底在哪。  
离市区还有段距离，是当地挺有名的高档私人医院。  
没想到他现在还能留这么一手。  
没过多久，诺斯科夫的电话就打了进来。  
可能是那个女人走了吧。  
尼古拉这样想着，突然就对这通电话没了任何的期待。  
天色已经有些黑了，他拉上窗帘准备睡觉。  
而电话声一直不断，出于礼貌，他在最后一秒按下了接听键。  
“科里亚，要一起出去吃个晚餐吗？”  
电话中的声音还是那般温柔，可惜的是尼古拉早已不再敢对他抱有任何期望。  
“我……准备睡觉了。”  
沉默着，他还是打算说出实情。  
毕竟找个他能轻易识破的理由，到底实话能让双方更轻松些。  
诺斯科夫还不至于为了一顿晚餐而和他断交。  
“那可真遗憾，我本来打算想和你谈谈关于投资的事。”  
尼古拉的双手攥紧了手机，从床上直接坐了起来。  
“我好像也没那么困。”  
说完这句话，他都觉得自己可笑。  
“你在哪，我去接你。”  
外面的雨下的有些急，他站在酒店门口被服务生反复问了几次是否需要叫车后，诺斯科夫终于来了。  
尼古拉收好伞，在上车的那一刻还是差些被雨淋透。  
车里的暖风吹得他浑身发冷，他便只好把外套脱下来放在后面，侧着脸观察正在开车的诺斯科夫。  
不得不说，在黑暗里，他如同冰湖一般的眼睛仍旧闪着幽幽的光。  
他不知道诺斯科夫将晚餐定在了哪，大雨使整个莫斯科又陷入了堵车的艰难地步。  
尼古拉坐在副驾驶，困意也逐渐袭来。  
前面的车丝毫没有流动的痕迹，身边的尼古拉早已睡得不省人事。  
诺斯科夫拍了拍他的手，获得的回应是一声带着鼻音的疑惑。  
“嗯？”  
他面前的小家伙刚睁开眼睛，和他对视了几秒后又赶紧闭上了。  
望着尼古拉的样子，诺斯科夫难以自制地侧身轻轻在他的脸颊落上一吻。  
虽然他知道这对他来说远远不够。  
尼古拉脸颊的触感让他觉得如同被电击了一般，他甚至开始后悔怎么偏逢今天叫那个女人来。  
“科斯佳，你在干什么。”  
睡在副驾驶的尼古拉轻轻地推了推他，便又换个姿势躲开了他的亲吻。  
尼古拉睁开睡眼的时候，诺斯科夫已经把车停在了地下停车场里。  
“我们到哪儿了。”  
他这样问着，便解开了安全带安静的下车。  
“这家店刚开没多久，不知道你会不会喜欢。”  
诺斯科夫将他的外套给他披上，示意他跟在自己的身后。  
尼古拉还有些不太清醒，裹紧了风衣安静地跟在诺斯科夫身后。  
餐厅内的装修雅致，人也并不多，昏暗的灯光下，他们被带进了二楼的包间内。  
看来诺斯科夫的本意并不在投资上。  
尼古拉虽然对某些事情后知后觉到了一定地步，但也能看得出一些端倪。


End file.
